


药

by foxhuhu



Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: #炎博，博炎，无差





	药

“没有了。”戴兜帽的男人在衣服和裤子口袋里来来回回摸了个遍，小声地又说一回，“真没有了。”他脚步不稳，踉跄了几步，被身后带刀的男人一把扯住，身子向后一仰，撞上带刀男人腰侧一柄刀的刀把，狠狠地疼了一下。

“喂，”带刀的男人不太客气地直呼了他的名字，而不像平时在岛里以“博士”相称，再又不是很客气地用两只手把对方拽过来，面对面地站着。“你吃了多少？”带刀男人凶巴巴地问。

“十……十四五瓶吧……记不清了。”戴兜帽的男人摇了摇头。

带刀的男人啧了一声：“你的剂量是有限制的吧？十瓶？”

“十瓶。”

“你悄悄藏下来了？”

“嗯。”戴兜帽的男人点了点头。

两人还是面对面。带刀的男人又啧了一声，还是不太客气地把对方两个肩膀扯过来，把自己的脑门抵上对方的。戴兜帽的男人皱了下眉，他的脑门感受到一片显著低于自己体温的冰凉，还有那片冰凉触感的上半部分，有一个角的根部突出形状，硌在他印堂正上方。

“你烧得很厉害，有点太厉害了。”带刀的男人说，“你真不该这样子吃药——这种自杀式的吃法。”他说着把兜帽男人的一只胳膊架到自己脖子上，搀住对方的腰，在废墟的瓦砾中向前走。

“那又能怎么办？不自杀只能被杀了，我和你。”兜帽男人虚弱地笑，“如果我们在这里就被敌人杀了，那么你会很不满的吧？我也会。”

“……想起什么了吗？”带刀男人瞥他一眼。

“没有。完，全，没有。”兜帽男人揶揄地苦笑。

“你的脑子现在热成这个样子最好什么也不要想。”带刀男人淡漠地说，“我们今天大概不能再走了。找个地方躲一下。敌人暂时不会追上来。在他们援兵到来之前，我们得想办法回复一些体力。尤其是你，博——士。”他颇有意味地拉长了那个音，刻意地强调着这个带有尊敬涵义的称谓。他嘴角挂着一抹笑，有点高兴的，有点玩味的，有点满不在乎的笑。

兜帽男人注意到这笑，烧糊的脑子里冒出一种奇特的、摸不透的感觉。就好像自己头一天在罗德岛撞见这个男人时，视网膜底一晃而过的熟悉感。但是它稍纵即逝了，像沉入深海的一小颗石头，不知道去哪里打捞。

带刀男人发现对方在看自己，又瞅他一眼，说：“怎么，这回想起了什么吗？”

“没有。完——全——没有。”兜帽男人还是揶揄地笑。

“那就别想了。”带刀男人搀住腰的手拽住对方外套和腰带的部分猛地往上一提，好把对方逐渐瘫软的身体从地面上拎起来，他觉得自己正在拖着一个灌了水的沙袋，“有动脑子的体力还是给我尽量动一动你的两只脚。”

“抱歉啦，炎客。”兜帽男人微弱地笑着，用力地伸出左脚去踩了地面一下。

带刀的男人拖着他发热的同伴在废墟里找到个隐蔽之所。是半个地下室。比较干净，没有死尸。有遮蔽，可以挡风雨，适合隐匿。却又有窗，便于观测四周动静。距离地面不远且出入便捷，危急时便于撤离。

他把他的同伴拖到墙角，背靠着墙漆脱落的墙面放下，像卸下一个包裹。他接着蹲下，用手摸了摸同伴的额头，觉得测不准，又把额头贴上去。然后他叹口气，问：“你这种状况，通常需要多久能恢复？”

兜帽男人的脑袋缩在兜帽里，眨了两下眼皮回答说：“平常可能……十几个小时吧。不过今天……我没有这样烧过的经历，所以，不太确定。”

“十几个小时啊……”带刀男人表情复杂地叹了口气，“那只能赌一赌了。希望在他们的援兵出现的时候，你能从这个废人的状态里出来。”他从上衣内袋里摸出袖珍水壶，晃了晃，拧开盖递到对方嘴边，说：“喝点水，只有这一点了。虽然不是药，但总能好些。”他扶着水壶壶底，看着对方仰着脖子把没多少的最后一些水喝了下去，接着自己转过身，捱着对方靠墙坐下。这个动作的弧度有点大，拉扯开他左肩的伤口。他疼得“嘶”了一声。

“你怎么样？”兜帽男人警觉地看他，“还是包扎一下吧。”

“没事。”他轻描淡写地应，“没有绷带啦，而且一会儿就好了。我的自愈能力你不用担心。萨卡兹人嘛。”

兜帽男人还在看他，高热的面庞有点红，很深的两只眼睛稍微有点晃动，大约是视线对焦受到了热度的干扰。带刀男人于是看回去，直直地看进那两只眼，好像这样就可以看进对方的记忆深处，看见对方的灵魂。然而并不能看见什么。于是他认真思考了片刻，开口问：“我一直很纳闷你究竟怎么会变成了这样的状况，我是说，你这种……药物依赖的重症失忆状态。”

兜帽男人缓慢地摇了摇头，表示他也不知道。

“他们没说吗？”带刀男人接着问，“阿米娅，凯尔希医生，罗德岛里的任何人——他们在把你带回来之后什么也没有对你解释吗？”

兜帽男人露出疲惫的神色，对着一片空白的记忆又摇了摇头。

“三年前发生了什么，你发生了什么，他们救你的时候对你做了什么——他们什么也没有对你说吗？”带刀男人还问，“在他们把你带回罗德岛之后过了足足半年多的时间里，仍然一点提示都没有给吗？”

兜帽男人还是摇头：“罗德岛里的其他大多数人，甚至都不认识我。”

“哼。”带刀男人的眼睛冷了一下，“这样对你实在太苛刻了，或者说这样对他们来说过于便利了——只把对于他们的战斗有益处的信息塞给你，其余的一概不提，于是你的大脑便专注于单一的目的和仅有的信息，真是相当的便利。”

“可你，不也一样没有告诉我你所见过的那个我，究竟做了什么？”兜帽男人反问，“我们之间究竟发生过什么？你究竟希望我想起些什么？——你不也一样没有说？”

“我们的情况不一样。”带刀男人把后脑勺抵上墙壁，“如果不是你自己想起来，而仅仅是由我嘴里说出来，那就毫无意义。”

“至少给一点提示。”兜帽男人有点固执地坚持。

“要什么别的提示？”带刀男人瞪他，“这么大一个提示就在你面前，活生生的，你也想不起来。你这副模样，我看就算了吧。”他的眼神一时怒气冲冲起来，但是瞬间又散了。他伸手轻拍了对方的肩膀，低声地说：“你还是睡一会儿吧，早点把烧退了，别想这个那个的了。”

他于是站起身来，稍微有些吃力地脱下外套——脱的时候左肩的伤口又拉了一下——再把外套卷成了一个卷，把染血的那面包在里侧，做成了个枕头。他扶着同伴躺下，让对方把头枕在那包外套上。兜帽男人的兜帽从头顶滑了下来，露出渗着汗的前额和因发热而湿掉的头发。他迷糊地动了身子，寻了一个最舒服的睡姿，面朝斑驳的墙壁侧躺睡下了。

带刀的男人在一旁蹲了很久，听着屋外风吹瓦砾的细小声音。他也很久没有喝水了，喉咙干渴如火燎。到了下半夜，四周的气温跌下了好几点。他打了个哆嗦，望了望对着墙蜷起来的微微弯曲的背，眼神迷离了片刻。终于走过去，贴着那背后躺下，探出自己伤口未愈的左肩，像移植一枝花那样，小心翼翼地将左臂环过对方的腰，又将下颚靠上对方的后颈，稳稳地躺下了。

他始终没睡，警觉地听着所有风吹草动。他睁着警惕的眼，看着惨白的晨光从半遮蔽的窗里透进这地下室来。他又伸手摸了摸怀里那人的额头。还好，不像昨夜那么热了，但却也并非退到了正常的温度。这样还是很难办，尤其是这种同罗德岛失去了联系，完全无法找援兵的现状。

他的同伴也醒了，睁眼的时候有些吃惊地愣了一下。带刀男人诡秘而揶揄地笑了一笑，松开手站起身来，说：“抱歉抱歉，把你当个暖炉用了一下。”

兜帽男人也爬了起来，习惯性地顺手把兜帽再次套上。他看了看那团卷起来的外套，伸手捡起来，抖开来，递给带刀的男人，说：“谢谢你的外套。”

带刀男人穿上了，望望外头，说：“我们尽快走吧。”

兜帽男人摸了摸自己的额头，面色并不好看，自言自语了一句：“如果有药就好了。”

带刀男人脸色阴沉下来：“不要想这些没可能的——而且我说过了，你那种方式是自杀。”

“说得好像你和我有多大区别一样。”兜帽男人嘲讽地笑笑，“而且不是没可能。听着，炎客。”他冷静的眼睛不带保留地看着对方，“如果我推算准确的话，我们再往前去，无论走哪条道都会遇敌。现在只剩我们两个人，而我现在的状态对你来说只有拖累而无帮助。有两个方案：第一，你自己走，突围的几率很大，我留下来，找个地方再躲一躲。你要是能找到支援再回来，说不定还有一些几率找到没被发现的我……”

“你在胡说什么？”带刀男人恶狠狠地瞪着他。

“说方案啊。”兜帽男人轻松地笑，“还有第二个呢，你不听完吗？”

“……你说。”

“我想办法弄一点药。”兜帽男人盯着同伴的脸，视线锁在脸廓上，“我得确保遇敌的时候我有足够的注意力能够协助你。”

“？”带刀男人迷惑了，他听得明白对方的话却想不通这“弄一点药”如何可能实现——就算能实现他也并非很情愿。兜帽男人向前两步，伸出手来触摸他的脸颊。准确地说不是脸颊，而是脸颊上那些亮黑的源石的结晶。

带刀男人几乎要一掌摔掉那只手。却忍下来了。“你疯了吗？”他低沉地问。他很久没有在自己的声音里听见这般怒火。

他的同伴却不为所动，歪着头说：“我认为是可行的。它们的成分是一致的，我觉得是一个可行性很高的尝试。”

“你好歹是一个天灾研究学者。”带刀男人的目光燃起来，“罗德岛给你配的都是经过提纯的源石提取物——就算那样也是危险的东西——而这个，这是直接可能传染的。”

兜帽男人平静地笑着摇头，说：“我认为我的体质可能天生就对这个东西免疫，否则凯尔希她们也不会放心给我用这种药了。再说了，我也不觉得矿石病有什么可怕的。你难道觉得它可怕吗，炎客？”

带刀男人无法直接回答这一问题，只能丢出一句：“你不应该冒这种风险。”

“我没有第三种方案了。”兜帽男人耸了耸肩，“你也清清楚楚现在的形势。你知道我的判断不错。按我的办法去做，我们两人都活下来的几率才比较大。”他眼神很坚定。简单、明了的坚定。

带刀男人记得这种眼神。他知道，这个男人一旦决定了的事情必然能执行到底。他有这种本事。反抗，大抵是无用的。于是他也只能跟着耸肩，叹一口对方听不到的气，说：“随你。”

“你可能会有点儿疼。”兜帽男人摸出一把军刀，亮出刃，靠近过来。

带刀男人鼻子里哼一声，嘲笑说：“这一点儿疼对我来说算什么玩意儿。”

刀刃抵上了源石颗粒与面部皮肤的交界处，在左颊的侧缘与下颚连接的位置。兜帽男人的手专注而冷静，仿佛仅仅是在替对方剃须一样，将刀锋切进源石底部。

带刀男人的眼角抽动一下，近距离地观察着眼前这位“手术”执行者。

兜帽男人的动作是精细的、冷静而不动感情的。他完整地切下一块源石结晶的颗粒，但因为毛细血管的粘附，那张脸上的切面微微渗出血来。他想到两人身上都没有干净的棉纱之类的东西了，于是不知怎的，也没有多想，就往前探了一探，伸出舌尖，舔过那小小的切面。很淡的铁的味道夹带着残留在切面上的源石细屑溶在舌尖上，如砥石一样瞬间磨亮了他的五体感官。他一时呆立不动了。

他的同伴也一瞬呆立不动了。片刻后伸出手搭在他的双肩上，让他抬起眼睛看自己。

“怎么？”他的同伴低声问，眉头很严肃地皱起来，“你……想起什么了？”

兜帽男人恍惚了两秒，方才眼底闪现的一幕瞬间又沉落为无形。他苦笑着摇摇头，说：“没有。完，全，没有。”

于是他收起军刀，把切下来的源石颗粒送进嘴里，嚼碎了吞下。他对面前的同伴吐了吐舌头，说了句“真难吃”，便指指外头说“我们走吧”。

他们一齐走到外面时，远远地听到了敌人行动的脚步，还嗅到了被风吹过来的昨日战场的血腥气味。带刀男人按住了刀。兜帽男人在兜帽的遮掩下暗暗一笑，他听得出有多少人，在哪个位置，行军速度，行进方向。

他靠近同伴的耳边低声说了一句：“好药。”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 博士一天磕了N剂猛药打突袭结果理智丧尽（手机）CPU发热几乎全员团灭的情形。我也不知道为啥博士嗑药了就能行不嗑药就废，所以权当磕完药能激发他耳听六路眼观八方的（外挂）特异技能吧。另外我也不知道博士最后想起什么还是没想起什么来，这完全是因为博士我真的对于过去啥也不知道啊！（都怪粥游打哑谜）


End file.
